


The Truth About Being Unseen

by TheUnseen



Category: The Life Of An Unseen
Genre: Depression, Social Justice, Truth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnseen/pseuds/TheUnseen





	The Truth About Being Unseen

                     

**The Life Of An Unseen**

_“Which road is right? What is right? Is there a right?”_

                               

_What remains seen by man is seen by not the choices you make, but by the very words that are taught about life… Those who don’t understand the words of man are in fact fooled by the very actions of heartlessness. Be not made from the dirt, than of giveness to those whom aren’t scene. Those remaining alone, those remaining a side. Be not of your actions, but by the very peace that men are not made for. The unmakers are in not of a story but by ruinning that story with violence and unforgiveness. Those who write in that hole, write to wrong to be not alone to others. Those whom write their stories, are not a side character but rather a voice that speaks words above all unheard.  Be of hearted they are whom are unseen by heard among the words that lay, for their words mean of unsaid to undo. Words are painting by the eyes of man to be either for or against eachother, those who come to speak with._

_Freedom is not by choice rather forced among the living. Controlling are men above all higher powers, for they don’t understand the Unseen voices. Those who scream to the heavens, those not dreamed to be worth are rejected. Numbers men play with such disgrace, such hatred toward violence of war. Mental with a doll towards a tin to a string, they only play by their words. Unspoken are the Unseen, tormented by reality. A road that man made to limited the hearted to be undone. They come in packs, millions of hundreds, they reject the weak and limited. Slow they walk from the ground they stroll, to take a bite as a snake. They say, “Don’t Tread On Me.” Their eyes are filled in a glazy anger, their fangs ready to take what is yours. Men are like savages that roam the either, looking to take their next victim. They’ll label you by number, among them._

_They’ll scream “One Of Us”, but no one sings. A bird that sings to mercy they pleade, a darkness those by that are unseen. They shout among men but forget the weaken, they leave behind true meaning. The birds sing to the screaming men but the men shoot with their guns. Birds that once singed now lay among dead. Bury they not waste a number, they set themselves to feast among their dead. Men come in forms taking what they can, being a snake underground. Children lay in a pit, being hurt by dead voices. Hearing as the birds sang than of men killing them. Hurtful are men that brag among themselves, shame to those who are afraid to admit who they are. Play a game of war they grab by your children's feet, they march as their pride gathers._

_Guns they shoot rather to unmercy they gather in numbers. People run to cheer a man in his glory, but his house limited by undoing. The people die slowly, seeing that eachside that it isn’t good for eating. They say to the leader, “You make mistakes that are not worthy to our cause, begone!” They shout for change, they rebel by acts of violence. The streets fill in smoke, fire burns above the city where children seen untruth. Men with gallops across the ares of land, people shout for mercy. The men do not sing, they murder with their guns, their people are shattered in bleeding. Children run across the street binding to their knees, chains that only slavery to see. The men shout in laughter their degrees of no mercy, they killed the birds that once singed._

_Remember beware of men, their words are on either side to yes or no. Look into your heart, not what others desire in you. For childern that are innocent are not met to be broken, rather they are met to be held in comfort. It may that men forget to be mercyful to one another, that when they rid of you, forget about the happiness. Above all, to find purpose is in forgiveness, by to find trust in God before men. Like many things, all things are in right by God, not of men._

_Friends are there during the good or bad times of your life... No matter how nice they are, never let anyone use your own happiness. For friends are met to exchange equality among one another, never label you in number. When they never forgive you, it is for the best to know they didn't keep their honest words. The only hole they'll say is their own words that they drown themselves in. If however they throw you into a hole, to die of no cause only... Remember, God lifts you up. Always remember God is always right, not foolish men nor power.  Remember, fight for the innocents that one presevers. Remember to love your enemies, but do not welcome them into your house._


End file.
